The Gigantic Memories
by GrowPulter
Summary: this is about the meeting of Haku and Chihiro, before and after what you've seen in the movie. Spoiler: invitation to the land of spirits, Haku in the humanity world, etc
1. Chapter 1

The Gigantic Memories

Chapter one: Chihiro's missing memories

A little girl, named Chihiro walk over the river bank. That day, she had a picnic with her family. Her father and mother still prepared the equipment. "Chihiro, don't play too far!" her mother shouted from the car. "I won't, mom!" answered Chihiro. She ran over the beautiful petals beside the river. That was a nice day. That girl didn't realize that she had been watched by a couple of yellow eyes. "Ah, what a nice day here….." she said as the breeze blew. And, suddenly se saw a thing in the river. Something moving. What's that, she asked her self in her heart. Chihiro went closer to the river. What a weird feeling. Like hypnotized, Chihiro walked into the water. Into the cold water. The wave was so fast and strong. But that's not enough to stop her spirits, to discover and see the thing that she looked. Something that would she meet in that little girl future. Suddenly, she realized that her right foot felt colder than the left one. She looked down and shocked. Where's the shoe? It's gone.

'Oh my God. I mustn't lose that. That's the new one, "she cried in her heart. She went further to the river, tried to find her shoes. Then, suddenly, she was brought by the wave, to the middle of the river. "HELP! HELP!" she shouted as loud as she could. The water came into her lung, through her mouth and nose. While she couldn't do anything else besides shouting for help, she could see that her world was getting far from her. Then, she was pulled down by the water.

Like invisible evils hands, the water kept her continuously. The water didn't wanna let her free. Chihiro felt hopeless. What could a little do to against the river? She looked down, to the waving water. She knew she mustn't give up. So, with all her power, she tried to climb the water stairs, tried to hike this water mountain, try to beat this full of spirits wave. But, she didn't see any hope. She felt cold, the whole body, not just her right foot. Cold like frozen, like a frozen meat. She looked that there were many black shadows below her. What were those? She didn't know it at the moment. But, in the future, she would go to another world, that would bring her to some part of her past.

She tried to free her self from the water cage. The green-gray water was so cold, cold enough to kill a little girl that wanted…..just wanted to find her missing shoe. Then, she gave up. 'If I'm lucky, a miracle would happen…I have tried as hard as I could, but by this, I've been told my limit….my limit to against this river…..Oh, god of the river, forgive me if I entered your territory….Just wanted to find my shoe…..' She might be thinking that those words would be her last words. She closed her eyes, tired of all her efforts.

She could feel the wave made her looked like dancing. She couldn't against it. She let herself drawn. Not just in the river, but in her faith as well.

For some seconds, she thought she would die. But, Whusss……What was that? There were some voices, like someone ran, like penetrated the water defense. Chihiro opened her eyes. Tried to find out whose voice was that. Whuss….. Whussss……..Whussss…… She saw a shadow. A white-blue shadow. Then, suddenly she felt up just in one seconds, and somehow, she saw the land, and breathed the air. She realized that the shadow helped her. Then, she was brought down again, dived again. Now, she could see her shoe, but she didn't want to take it anymore. 'I'll be brought to the river bank. I know this way…….' She was brought up again to inhale some air. It's just so fast so she had to use that chance possible. But she could

She tried to see her savior. She touched and saw the head. 'It's a dragon!' She shouted in her heart. 'So, it's not just a legend, father and mother got to know this!' she talked to herself. She thanked the dragon very much. In her heart, Chihiro wanted to say thanks after she's on land. The dragon swam so fast, like nothing could hold him. Even the dark water with strong wave. 'Dragon, you're so strong,' said Chihiro in her heart.

Suddenly, she was dropped on something hard. The Land! She almost shouted because a very big happiness. But, the water just waved for a second, and turned calm again. The dragon had vanished. Chihiro looked around, tried to find the dragon. In the same moment, she felt so cold too. She was shaking when her parents found her.

"Chihiro! Chihiro! Are you okay!" she heard her mother shouted and ran over her. Then, that woman hugged her, so tight. Her father ran over her too. "What are you doing in that river! It's dangerous to do that. You're big enough to know that!" his father shouted full of worry. "I'm sorry!" Chihiro said. She felt so woozy. "You mustn't do that again. Do you understand, Chihiro?" her mother asked her. Chihiro nodded, felt cold too. Then, her father covered her with a blanket. That's felt much better. Then she heard her father voice. "Hey, I've found my daughter! We don't need to search anymore!". 'Oh, so they asked for someone else help' thought Chihiro in her heart.

Old woman and man came. They seemed like a couple. "Aah…Thank you for your help. We've found our daughter," her mom said and bowed to them as a sign of her thank. "It's okay….Thanks God your daughter is okay…"The old woman said to mother. Chihiro look at their narrow eyes. Just like a line. "Can we talk to your daughter, please? Just for few minutes. I wanna warn her about this river, " the old man asked Chihiro's mother. Mother thought for some seconds. "Yes, go ahead. Maybe it would be more functional if you're the people who warn her," she said. She nodded while saying that. Then, Chihiro's mother looked at her daughter. "They're gonna give you some advices. Take it, don't be stubborn and contentious, okay?" she said and blinked her right eyes. Chihiro nodded. Then, mother left her with those people, and when father came, after said something, mother took him away with him.

Chihiro looked at her parents, now to the two old people. "What you met and save you is the spirit of the river, just for information," the old woman said. Chihiro looked at them, what was they were talking about? "The dragon, Kid," said the old man. For few seconds, Chihiro was shocked. She choked to hear what the man had said. 'Why do they know it! It's impossible,' Chihiro talked to her self. "My name is Kainji. This is my husband, Yamano. We both are the villagers living near from this river," she explained. Chihiro nodded. "We already knew about the spirits in the river. The one who saved you is called Kohaku," Yamano said.

Still shocked, Chirio listened to them carefully. "You should be careful, Kid. There are other several spirits too in the river. And they are not too nice. My advice, don't get closed to this river anymore," Yamano said again. I nodded, couldn't do anything else. "Don't tell her too much, she is still a little girl. She doesn't need to know everything, Yamano. By the time goes on, she'll find the fact by her self," Kainji said to her husband. Yamano nodded. "Now, go back to your parents. Be careful, Kid," Yamano told Chihiro. Chihiro nodded. "Thank you, Sir, Ma'am," she said. After saying that, Chihiro ran into her car, where her parents were waiting for her.

While seeing Chihiro was running, Kainji looked at her hubby, "I have a feeling that the girl will have some business with the spirits in her future," she said it to Yamano. Yamano nodded. "I could see that too. Well, I think she will meet Kohaku too. The future of that kid is confusing. She'll find something weird and be a hero for some people. I hope she will survive," Yamano talked to her wife. Then, both of them looked at each other and nodded together. Then, they walked together, left the river.

"What did they tell you, Chihiro?" his father asked her. Chihiro turned her head. 'Will I tell him? Should I tell him?' she asked her self in her heart. "Chihiro?" her father called her name, waiting for her answer. 'No…..they don't have to know….' She told her self. "Just to be careful….and they said it would be better if I take a swimming lesson," Chihiro told a lie to her parents. "I see," replied her father.

"Well, that's a good advice," she heard her mother said. And for the next, her parents were talking about swimming course. Chihiro looked through the window. She didn't know it…..She hadn't known about her future. Her future is already set that she would get along with some spirits. And some of the spirits will always watch over her. In that moment, Chihiro was still an innocent girl. Wait until the time reaches the 'future' we're talking about……………

Chapter one ended…….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The new school

Chihiro walked to her new school. That day was the day after she got free from the spirits world.

'Yesterday, father and mother didn't realize anything. How could that be? I really don't understand. And I miss Kohaku so much….He said he would talk to Yubaba for his freedom….But, after he gets it, what would he do? Will he be an ordinary boy? Or will he reincarnate as a baby? God, show me a sign or clue or whatever….' Chihiro talked in her heart.

Still walked, Chihiro looked up, to the blue sky, hoped that if she could find a shadow of a dragon, a shadow of Kohaku……

She walked until found a big building. She looked at the building, her new school. She saw the running kids, the talking girls, and playing boys. Her new school, her new beginning, her new life after the Land of the Spirits. She walked into the school yard. Suddenly, she thought, that it's hard enough to find a new friend… At that time, the shadows of Rin, Kamaji, the giant baby, the no face spirit, Zeniba, and….Kohaku….came into her mind. She was a little bit faithless, could she discover that kind of great friends in this world?

Chihiro kept walking, through the door of the building. She tried to ignore the noises of kids in the yard. She tried to ignore that everybody had their own friends, and seemed like they don't need a new pal. Chihiro opened the door and came in. She gazed around. The building was so so. It's good enough. Chihiro walked until she slammed a boy. "Forgive me," she apologized. The boy didn't care about her, he just turned his head for a while and continued his run. 'What a impolite kid…' mumbled Chihiro. For some reasons, she really wanted to visit the Land of Spirits once more.

She still tried to find the headmaster office. Then, she saw a woman with glasses and pink blouse. 'May be she is a teacher. I need to ask her,' she said to her self. Chihiro walked to that woman. "Excuse me…." She said. The woman turned her head, glimpsed at her. The woman was slim enough, with her hair in a knot, still young, might be less than thirty years old. "Yes?" she asked Chihiro.

"Where's the principal office?" Chihiro asked her. The woman looked at her eyes deeply, like she knew Chihiro before. Chihiro waited for the woman's answer. But the woman just looked at her. She started to be irritated. "So, where is it, Ma'am?" she asked again. The woman, just like woke up from a dream, seemed astonished. "Oh…yeah…I almost forget about that. Well when you reach the end of this corridor, turn right, keep walking, the headmaster office is on your left," she responded quickly. "Thank you, Ma'am," Chihiro muttered and started to stroll as the direction that the woman gave.

While Chihiro was walking, the woman kept looking at her, looking at her back. May be Chihiro didn't realize something. But, if she could pay more attention, she would find that the woman's face, if it was without glasses and hair in a knot, and didn't wear that sort of blouse, she would discover that the face was so familiar. The woman still looked at Chihiro until that girl turn and she couldn't see her anymore. "You already forgot about us…" The woman whispered. "But it's acceptable. Your world isn't in the Land of the Spirits. Go, find your own world, Chihiro….." she uttered again. Then, she went away…disappeared…..

Chihiro was confused enough. She had walked as the woman's direction. But she couldn't find the headmaster office. She even found a janitor room, not that principal office. 'What a brainless woman, if she doesn't know, just tell me the truth. Gosh! Finding the headmaster office is harder than I thought' Chihiro grumbled in her heart. Chihiro kept walking and she met a fat man with bloated stomache, held on some books. The man's hair was just left half. Chihiro took a glance at him. "Excuse me, could you inform me please where's the principal office?" Chihiro ask that man. That man looked down, at Chihiro.

"Aah….you're that girl right? The new student. You're name is Chihiro, right?" cried the man friendly. Chihiro nodded spiritedly. "Yes, I'm Chihiro," Chihiro reacted. "Aah…I've been told by the headmaster. Come on, follow me. I'll show you the office," he told Chihiro with smile and moved his hand as a sign to follow him. Smile started to show itself on Chihiro's lips. Chihiro nodded and went after that fellow with a little run.

They arrived in front of a room with sign 'Principal office'. For an instant, they stopped. "So, kid, this is where you want to go. This is the principal room," the man murmured. Chihiro nodded, and glanced at the sign. 'Okay, I'm going to meet the principal. I wonder what kind of man is he. Wrong….I don't really want to know, actually….But, what else could I discover in this area?' she conversed in her heart. As a matter of fact, Chihiro was not too excited to meet her new principal. The times from the old school came again and haunted her mind. And, so did the times in the Land of Spirits...

"So, shall we come in or not?" mumbled the man, still smiled. 'This man is kind-hearted. He understood my confusion in this new school. He is also friendly and cheerful. I hope this guy will be my teacher," said Chihiro in her heart. "Yes, I'll come in. Thanks a lot for your help," Chihiro said with a smile, and she knocked the door. For few seconds, there's nothing heard, nothing looked, nothing felt. Chihiro started to be confused, and impatient. When she got ready to knock again, the fellow stopped her. "No need to do that, kid. He heard that, but he is not too fast in reactions, you know…old fellow…" he told her. Chihiro glimpsed at the fellow again, and put her hands down.

And he was right, sarcastically, she heard a voice from inside. "Come in," informed a voice of old man. Chihiro looked at the fat man beside her, asking for agreement. The man nodded. Then Chihiro's hand reached the door handle, moved it down, and finally, opened that ebony wooden door. She pushed the door, stepped into the room. She peeked inside, saw a desk with an old man too there. "Excuse me," she snapped. Then, she walked further, into that room, followed by the fat man. "Ah, come in… come in, kid," the old man with white hair, eyebrow, and mustache. He was slim and thin. "Sit down, kid. Thank you, Mori-san," the principal said again. 'Ooh…so that person's name is Mori, I see,' Chihiro said to herself.

Then, Chihiro took a seat on the chair that the man pointed about. The man, sat in front of her, behind his desk. "So, your name is….Chihiro right?" he asked friendly with smile that made his narrow got narrower and narrower, until it just looked like a line. I nodded. "Yes, Sir," I reacted. "Good….This is your new school. You'll have several new friends, new experiences, nothing to be worried here, kid," the principal said again. 'Sure, every principal would just say the goodness of their school, no way they te;; the bad things from their school to the new student, every one knows that surely…' said Chihiro inside her heart.

"By the way, I haven't introduced my self, right? My name is Hayashi, I'm the principal of this school. Nice to meet you," said him. He stood up and bowed to me. "My name is Chihiro. Nice to meet you too," I replied. "Fine… I have called your homeroom teacher. She will be here in two or three minutes, I think," he continued his explanation. 'A woman? That woman before maybe?' I asked my own self. Then, a knock hear from the outside. "Ah, there we in, Honda-san," the principal said with smile, still showed on that old face. Then, the door was opened, and a woman came in.

'Aaaah…not that woman. I wonder who's that….the woman that gave me the wrong direction. I believe I've seen her before…But where? When?' Chihiro asked her self again. The woman came into Chihiro. "Hi, Chihiro. My name is Honda, I'm your new homeroom teacher. Nice to meet you," she said and bowed her self "Ah…Nice to meet you too," I replied and bowed my self too. "Now, let's go to your new class. Your new friends are waiting there," she said with smile on her lips. 'Yeah…right….(mockingly). I don't see they need a new friend, they even didn't notice me this morning,' I said to myself. But I just nodded.

"Good, well, excuse us, Principal. We have to go to Chihiro's new class," I heard my homeroom teacher said to the headmaster with sweet voice. "Okay, be a good girl, Chihiro," the principal told me that. "Yes, Sir," I answered him. And when she had opened the door, and stood in front of the office, and when Chihiro wanted to get out from there too, the woman said, " Don't you want to say thanks to him?". I was agape by her words. "Ah, sure," I replied. Then, I glimpsed at the principal. "Thank you very much, Sir," I muttered and bowed to him. "Yes…now go, get your class," he suppressed while moving his hand that meant 'go'. I nodded, came out, closed the door, and walked, followed Honda-sensei.

_Her words….her words reminded to someone….._

'_Don't you want to say thanks to him?' ……._

_I've heard it….._

_Ohhh….that's what Rin said to me…._

_She told me…..to say thanks to Kamaji….._

_It's Rin….._

The two worlds….Besides the mysterious tunnel, is there something connected them? I wondered….

Chapter two ended…….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

Well, I used the name of the characters as I know. I watched the movie, and I think the translation in my country may not be same with the translations in other countries.

For example, the black ghost that wore a mask, the translation called it the No Face, and the giant baby lived with Yubaba, it was called Big Baby. So, if there any difference, I hope you could understand that.

Chapter three

After school, Chihiro walked through the corridor of shopping center. There were many shops, and many people were shouting, offering their things to sell. Suddenly, a little hand annoyed her uniform skirt.

Chihiro looked down, to the source of that hand. It was a little boy. A little boy with chubby cheeks and stubborn eyes, about 3 or 4 years old. He looked like the big baby in the Land of Spirits.

"You are Sen, right?" he asked monotonously. "What?" For a while, she was shocked. "Come with me," he pulled her skirt, that made Chihiro had no choice but followed him, if she didn't her skirt to be arisen.

And they stopped when they had reached the less of people place. "Finally you stop," Chihiro spluttered. "You are Sen, right?" he asked the same question again. "Yes, I mean, No! I'm Chihiro, remember?" I corrected his words.

He wrinkled at the corners and mumbled, "whatever it is,". He looked down at her bag, and tried to find something. "Ah, I found it," he took something looked like a card from his back.

"This!" he gave it to Chihiro pressingly. Chihiro accepted that red envelope. "What is it?" Chihiro's hands played that envelope. "That's an invitation," he replied. "Really? For what?" Chihiro inquired. "Why don't you just take a look of that by your self?" he grumbled. "Oh, I will, but…."

"Okay, I've done with this. Don't forget to come, okay?" he started to run, left her. "Wait! Big baby! How will I get there?" she yelled at him. "By the tunnel, of course!" answered the big baby impatiently. "But…But…I can't go there anymore!" Chihiro shouted again. "Whatever you say! Just come! I got to go! I'm in hurry!" the boy cried, and then penetrated through the crowded people, left Chihiro behind with confused face.

For a moment, Chihiro just stood there, held that invitation card. Until, she realized that she really want to open that card, so she went home. After she was home, she went to her room, lay on the bed, and started to open the seal.

"To Chihiro," she read the text in the front of the envelope. She pulled the card off from the envelope and saw the details.

_Dear Chihiro_

_How are you darling? I'm sure you are okay there. By the way, this old woman wants you to attend her party, her birthday party. Of course, in the Land of the Spirits, at the bathhouse. I really hope you can come to my birthday party. It would be lovely to accept you here. You can come by walking through the tunnel, or my private staff will pick you up. It's all up to you. Just tell the big baby which one is your choice._

_Sincerely_

_ Zeniba_

"Telling the big baby? How could I do that? I don't even know where he is now," Chihiro snapped at her self. Suddenly, that kid came again, jumped in to the room through the window. "Yo, so what's your choice?". That move surprised Chihiro again.

"Hey, heart attack! Heart attack! You're gonna bring me that disease if you always come that way!" Chihiro uttered. He smirked. "So, what's your choice, Sen?" he stood in front of her. "Chihiro, hold in mind that! Um…I don't know….When will the party be?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. We're gonna have fun. So….little miss Chihiro, can you tell me please your choice?" the baby murmured. "Will the time in this side of world stop during the Zeniba's party?" Chihiro asked again and again, because of her less knowledge of that world. "Yes, that's true enough ! So…just tell me the answer. Quickly…quickly…."

"Er… I think it would be better if one of her staff picks me up here. The distance between my home and the tunnel is far enough. I have to use the car, but I can't drive," Chihiro responded. "Yo, that would be fine. I have to go. See you soon," he jumped again, got off from her room through the window.

"Hey, wait! Is there any dress code?" Chihiro shouted from the window. But the big had already gone. "Oh my! Well, it means none of my fault if I wear the wrong dress," then she sat on her desk, kept watching over her invitation that was written by the golden ink. "It is beautiful…Zeniba still remembers me, doesn't she? But how about Haku?"

11:05 pm

The wind blew so hard and fast. It knocked every window well. Chihiro was sleeping in her room, until the voice was getting more and more loud. The window seemed knocked full of force, 'til it woke her up.

While she was rubbing her eyes, implicitly, she could see a white-blue shadow. "Hah? Haku?" she whispered in her heart. When she already could see clearly, she recognized that it was really Haku. "Haku!" she snapped and opened the window.

Haku made a weird move, but Chihiro knew that it was the sign for her to attend the party. "So, you're the staff Zeniba told me,". Then, she mounted Haku, and rid the dragon. They flew through the night darkness, but the moonlight shone over them, gave them a nice hospitality.

They flew calmly, but when the tunnel came into view, Haku increased her speed, so the wind felt so touchy and cold. They kept flying really, and they stopped sarcastically in front of the bridge, the bridge to the bathhouse. Chihiro finally stepped on the ground, and Haku turned into a boy, not a dragon anymore.

"So, are we gonna enter that bathhouse?" Haku muttered. Chihiro smiled at him. "We are gonna enter the bathhouse," then they walked arm in arm, passed the bridge.

The talkative frog was still there, welcomed everybody who entered that bathhouse. "Haku, that's the frog you bubbled right?" Chihiro asked slowly. Haku turned her head. "Ah, yes, you are right. Still busy, isn't he?". Haku smirked at that creature. "Ah, Master Haku, welcome again. Have any other important business here?" he greeted. "That's true, Froggy. Now could you excuse us please, we got to hurry. See you later, old friend," he responded.

We entered the bathhouse. The view was still same. Still busy and cozy enough. "Haku," I called his name. He stared at me kindly. "What is it, Chihiro?". "Um…the party will be celebrated here?" I asked him confusedly. "Doesn't Zeniba have her peaceful place out there?" I continued. He smiled again.

"No, Zeniba doesn't have the party here. But, we will pick up some friends. We will go there together," he answered patiently. "Oh, I see," then after that, I was quiet until we entered the room that I knew well.

"Kamaji! Kamaji! Rin! Where are you? We don't want to be late, right?" Haku called their names. "Ah, wait a minute Haku," it was Rin's voice. "Hey old fellow, hurry up," she shouted at Kamaji. "You, young lady are impatient. Stop disturbing me. Ah, Chihiro!" he called me when they came into view. "Kamaji!" I said that name and felt into his hug. "It has been a long long time," he commented.

"Well, who's this little girl?" Rin came over her too with a kind smile. "Rin. Hi Rin! How are you? Still loving roasted salamander?" I smirked at her. "Don't you say like that! You even didn't recognized me at your new school. How arrogant," she responded, without any anger, but with a lot of kidding. "So, it was you! The teacher who gave me the wrong direction," I uttered.

"Well, let's go now. Nice wear, Kamaji," Haku smiled at them and started to walk, so did us. It was a little weird to see Kamaji on attire, because he had many feet, like the spiders. But, we kept walking to the lake, and used the train to get there.

"Where's the big baby?" I asked them. "Oh, he is already there. He is one of the committee, you know," Rin answered. I nodded and saw the view outside. I have seen this kind of view before, but seeing the running train on the water surface for the second time was still great for me.

At last, we reached that swamp, we get down from the train. And oh gosh! It was still same at the first time. The lantern still greeted us and led us to Zeniba's house. We knocked her door after got there, and the no-face-ghost opened the door. He said something with his way, that we didn't understood, finally we entered that warm peaceful little house.

"Hi, all of you. Welcome to my house. Actually, it isn't a big party. Just a warm dinner. I'm sure you have known my friend, No Face. Say hello to them, No Face," she said cheerfully. No Face mumbled "aaa…" and bent down. We bent down too, as a respond, and sat on the dinning table.

"Big Baby, could you please bring the soup here, yes, that one. Thank you," after she set the dish, we started to eat that delicious food. I thought I could eat until the bowl got empty. It was nice and yummy. You have to fight to keep from getting your saliva formed over your mouth. I liked that dish.

After all, she asked me about my school. I answered that I hadn't have any friend there. And she asked me so many things. About the world I lived, about my parents' condition, and about anything, until one question that stopped me put the food in my mouth.

"Chihiro, would you mind to stay here?" she snapped me slowly. "For one night? No problem. As long as it's still night in my world," I answered easily. "No, I mean how about forever? You know, it's nice being here, and I will be happy to have a friend like you," Zeniba spoke up her purpose. Nah, that question stopped me.

I thought for a while. "Oh…well…" I didn't know how to answer that. "Well…I'm sure that….would be….great. But…but…errr….it can't be happen right? I mean, it's impossible. I am really glad because you asked me that, but…I can't," I responded anxiously.

She understood, I thought. "Yes, you're right. What did I think? Well, enjoy the dinner. It is tasty, right?" she smiled again. In other words, we finished the dinner with laughs and cheers and smiles and that kind of happiness. We chatted all the night, and laughed loudly.

Until the time I must go home, so Haku accompanied me to my house. And he let me get in from the window. Oh, that night was a pleasure. I loved the chats, and the dinner, and the beautiful stars, the cool breeze there. I said goodbye to Haku, the dragon one by giving him a tight hug and after that, he smiled a little, and went from my side. Penetrated the dark mist in the night sky.

That night was one of my wonderful night. At least, I still had a contact to them. And I was wondering, would I, soon enough, have that sort of contact anymore?

Chihiro


End file.
